


You Are My Sunshine

by Skeppers14



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad finds a music box, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So yeah, You Are My Sunshine, and gives it to Skeppy, i still dont know tags, its just kind of a nice story, remember that one stream, where they sang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeppers14/pseuds/Skeppers14
Summary: Bad is shopping one day in an antique store and finds a little music box. Curious of what it would play, he begins to turn the crank and hears a familiar tune. You are my sunshine. He instantly feels the need to buy it and decides it will be a gift for Skeppy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	You Are My Sunshine

Bad hummed to himself softly as he walked between aisles. The little nick knacks that lined the shelves of the antique store always interested Bad. Every time he went, he would walk out with several interesting things that he had no use for. Not much of what was sold there could be considered practical, but Bad always found something neat.

Skeppy never seemed interested in the stores, so he stayed home when Bad went out on his little shopping trips. ‘Window shopping.’ The act of shopping without buying anything, only looking around. That was what Bad called it, but it was clear that anytime he went, he would waste his money. 

He was an impulsive shopper, buying whatever he wanted without a thought about how useful or needed it would be for him the next day. That day, like any other, he hadn’t come looking for anything particular, more so just a way to entertain himself. As Bad picked up a few things from the shelves, he would examine them and put them down again. Not much stuck out on that day, so he thought he might get out without buying anything.

“But what’s the fun in shopping if you don’t have anything to show for it?” The little voice in his head asked.  _ Fair point.  _ Bad was so easily convinced into buying things.  _ What  _ he would buy hadn’t been found yet, or at least he didn’t think so. 

That was until he spotted something on the shelf in front of him. On this particular shelf, there was an assortment of wooden boxes of all sorts, but one didn’t look quite like a regular box. It was a small wooden box the size of his palm. On top of it was a delicately detailed image of a sun with small flowers beneath it. On the right side of the box was a small hand crank, almost like a jack in the box, but it was far too small. 

Bad realized what it was when he began to turn the lever. A small melody of little chimes began to play. They played a quiet tune he instantly recognized. Even without the words, he could clearly make out the tune of “You Are My Sunshine.” He smiled and began to mumble the lyrics quietly. It reminded him of the times he would sing this song to Skeppy. On stream, during recording sessions, even when they were just talking together. The song meant a lot to him, reminding him of the good times.

His mind flashed back to a moment a few months ago. Standing on a Minecraft stage next to Skeppy as he streamed, the two of them switched between lyrics.

“You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!” Bad chanted, a smile forming on his face. 

“You make me happy when skies are grey!” Skeppy sang back to him.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you!” His character bounced up and down on the screen.

“So please don’t take my sunshine away.”

They sang the rest of the lyrics through the song, Bad reminiscing in the memory. As the tune came to an end, he quickly took the music box up to the counter at the front of the store. He didn’t even bother to check how much it cost, he just needed to get it. 

When the cashier asked if he wanted a bag, he quickly shook his head, thanking her and grabbing the box from the counter. The song meant a lot to Bad, but he wondered just how much it meant to Skeppy. He figured Skeppy liked the song too. “I’ll give it to him as a present. He’ll love it,” Bad said as he started the car, setting the music box carefully down in the seat next to him.

Once Bad made it home, he ran to his room, hoping Skeppy wouldn’t notice he had gotten home yet. He dug through a drawer of birthday present supplies they kept for… Well, birthdays. He looked through the collection of papers and ribbons they had until he found some light blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. The music box was small, so Bad didn’t need much to wrap it.

He quickly cut and taped the paper into a nice little cube before tying the ribbon around the top. He secured it into a bow shape and tossed the paper and ribbons back into the drawer. Bad opened up the door again and poked his head out, looking back and forth to make sure Skeppy wasn’t around. 

Bad snuck into the living room and placed the gift on the coffee table, where he knew Skeppy would find it. He wanted to get Skeppy’s reaction without straight up handing it to him, so he waited for Skeppy to come find it. 

Skeppy came downstairs a bit later, taking a peek in the fridge and grabbing an energy drink before settling down on the couch. He didn’t notice Bad hiding in the other room. Skeppy noticed the present sitting in front of him and looked around. 

“For me?” He mumbled quietly. “I’d assume so… I don’t know who else it would be for.”

He quickly pulled one of the tabs on the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing the box inside. “A music box?” He asked, looking at the tiny details carved into the wood. As he turned the handle, the music played again, sending Skeppy into memories as well. He thought about all the times Bad had sung this song to him. 

The one that stood out most to him was a time when he had had a bad dream. Bad laid beside him, singing the lullaby quietly and stroking Skeppy’s hair as he fell back asleep that night. Skeppy smiled at the memory, not even noticing Bad walking up to him from his spot in the other room.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

Skeppy looked up at him. “I love it! Thank you Bad!”

“And thank you, Skeppy.”

“What for?” He asked.

“For being my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on Instagram yesterday and saw an ad for a music box that played You Are My Sunshine. I thought it was cute and it reminded me of the time Skeppy and Bad sang that song together so I threw together a little story.


End file.
